Do you believe me?
by Aleeravilu
Summary: His life has once turned upside down when he met Hino. Well, it's turning again. Arrival of a new girl wakes up the feelings that Len doesn't know he has. And believe it or not, he and Ryou are starting to get along. LenxOC
1. Princess

_****_

Ok everyone, this is my first story ever. Tell me what you think ^^

I don't own any character from La Corda, though I do own the OCs.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAP I: Princess**_

Tsukimori is on his way to school. Today is one of those beautiful days with clear blue sky and cool wind flowing around. That is why instead of going by car like usual, Tsukimori decided to walk. The boy knew that he's changed, from the day that he met Hino Kahoko, she changed almost everything about him. Staying around her makes he feel at ease. Her smiles comfort him a lot. He isn't sure if he loves her or not but…

"Good morning Tsukimori-kun! How are you?" A very familiar voice appears next to him, and it's no other than hino's voice, the girl that he has been thinking about lately.

"I'm fine" Tsukimori responses coldly as usual.

"Today sure is a beautiful day huh?" She smiles lovingly, looking at the sky.

"HEY KAHO-CHAN, HEY TSUKIMORI!" A happy yet lousy boy runs to them.

"Ohio Hihara-sempai!" Hino bows her head slightly, so does Tsukimori.

"Aw, stop being so formal guys, we're all friends, right?" Hihara grins then looks at Hino, as if about to say something but the school bell beats him.

"Oh my god, I have an English test today" Hino sounds worried "I really need to review some lessons. Bye Hihara-sempai, bye Tsukimori-kun see you guys later"

Then she runs away.

"Well, I have to go to class too. Please excuse me Hihara-sempai" Says Tsukimori as he also starts walking away.

"Men, I told you not to be so formal" Hihara pats the violinist's shoulder "See ya then" He leaves to go to the 3rd class.

'Hn, how can he always be so happy?' Tsukimori shakes his head.

*** In class 11A, music section***

"Good morning, Tsukimori-kun" A girl in his class greets him.

In return, he nods slightly, very slightly but that girl almost faints. After he has come to his seat, the girl and her friends talk excitedly "Did you see that? He responded to me, he **responded** to me"

"Yes yes, I saw that too. Oh, my Tsukimori has become so friendly"

"Hey, he's not yours, he's mine…"

"Would you guys please shut up, you're bothering other people" He says in a hard tone, making those girls shut up immediately.

'Men, why is being nice so difficult?' Tsukimori sighs.

At last, the teacher comes in.

"Sorry class I'm a bit late" Kanazawa steps in "Uhm we have one new student today. Hey, come in here please!" He motions for someone outside.

"A new student huh? I wonder if it's a boy or a girl" Curiosity quickly spreads over the class room.

A few minutes later, the new student comes in. And suddenly the room is filled with unusual silence, since everyone is busy staring at the new girl in front of the black board.

Her long wavy silver hair is kept neatly in a snowflake hairpin on the right side of her head. Her clear magahoney eyes fill with confidence as she looks around the class with a charming smile on her lips. And her body, if it gets any more beautiful, she should consider becoming a top model

"Good morning everybody! I am Aleera Victory Lusiana, very nice to meet you"

'Her smile, why is it so sad?' A quick thought appears randomly on Tsukimori's eyes as he observes the new girl, but before he can decide to withdraw to his normal cold self and not care about anything, their eyes meet. She smiles at him. He wants to break this eyes contact, although, something in her eyes confused him. Behind that confidence look, her eyes are full of strong, negative emotion. It is as she sees everyone around as a potential bad person and is ready to fight against the world. Out of sudden, Tsukimori thinks of Hino and how her smile has opened a whole new world to him, a world of happiness and beauty. But at that moment when he looks into that girl's eyes, another door has opened, the door to a kingdom of sorrow and anger.

"Hm, how about you sit at the table next to Tsukimori-kun…..A..leera? I'm sorry but your name is a bit hard to pronounce in Japanese" Kanazawa blushes, trying to cover his inability in English.

"It's OK sensei, please call me Chiridofu, my Japanese name is Rinkitory Chiridofu" The girl smiles again, bowing to the teacher and heads for her seat.

"Aw, she's sooo cute!" All the boys except Tsukimori swoon.

As Aleera sits down, the principal announces:

"HELLO MY DEAREST STUDENTS! I'VE DECIDED TO HOLD A MUSIC CONCERT IN CELEBRATION FOR THE LUNA NEW YEAR BEFORE YOUR BREAK. THE STUDENTS WILL TAKE PART THIS TIME ARE: AZUMA YUNOKI 12B (fan girls scream!), KAZUKI HIHARA 12B, TSUKIMORI LEN 11A, TSUCHIURA RYOUTAROU 11-5, HINO KAHOKO 11-2, KEIICHI SHIMIZU 10A, FUYUUMI SHOUKO 10B AND FINALLY…

"Hm? Another student? I thought there were only 7 students that took part in the competition last month" One girl speaks.

"Sh! Listen to him!"

"ALEERA VICTORY LUSIANA 11A, OUR NEW STUDENT!" The old man says happily.

"WHAT?" Almost every student, to be exact, every girl students in the music section, screams.

And all the students in class 11A stare at Aleera with their eyes wide open even Tsukimori, but he doesn't show much concern.

"I DON'T AGREE WITH THIS SENSEI. SHE IS A NEW COMER, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW WELL SHE CAN PLAY AN INSTRUMENT. – One of Yunoki's bodyguard objects.

" Please, keep silent class. Men why in the world did I choose to be a teacher?" Kanazawa tries to calm the students down but no use. Some girls have already started insulting Aleera.

"What did you do to make our principal let you in huh? Did you give him a backhander or something?"

Aleera does not answer; instead, she pulls out a very modern mobile and types something. About 2 minutes later, a man wearing black suit comes in. All students stare at him curiously, some whispers: "Hey, what's he doing here?" But they shut up all at once when the man glares at them. He carries with him a very luxury silver case. As he reaches Aleera's table, he gives it to her.

By looking at the case, Tsukimori can already tell that whatever inside is a very high-value instrument. It has a lot of pattern on it and all of them were engraved very carefully and skillfully. Aleera opens the case, revealing an ancient silver flute. She says thanks to the man then stands up.

"And what are you going to do with that huh cutie? Practicing how to recognize a note?" A boy smirks.

"At least it didn't take me more than 3 weeks to remember all the notes of such easy song like Happy Birthday like you did, honey" Aleera whispers quietly into the boy's ear as she passes by, making him look as if he had seen a ghost.

"If you want to know why I can attend this concert, please follow me to the meeting hall" She proudly walks out of the room, head holds high.

At the same time, the principal announces again: "LISTEN TO ME PLEASE MY DEAR STUDENTS, GO TO THE MEETING-HALL RIGHT NOW AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND MY DECISION".

*** 15MINUTES LATER***

The meeting hall is now full of students from both music section and even regular section. After telling all of them to keep silent, Kanazawa says:

"Let me introduce to you again, this is…Aleera Victory Lusiana. As you have heard, she is going to take part in our next concert. However, I'm sure that some of you still doubts about her talent, so do I. Let make it clear right now, shall we?

"YES!" Everybody shouts.

Aleera bows to the crowd, but instead of using the flute she got in her hand, she walks toward the piano.

"What the heck? Isn't she carrying a flute with her? How come she is going to the piano?" Some girls raise their voice but nobody cares cause they're busy focusing on what the new girl doing.

Aleera sits down, putting her fingers on the notes of the piano and starts playing a composition names "Princess" – a very famous and popular yet difficult piece. Her music is very beautiful; the princess in Aleera's play appears in the liveliest way: Carefree but responsible, strong but gentle, beautiful outside but also bright in the inside.

Just somehow, it seems like she's living in a invisible cage, a cage that keeps her soul away from the real freedom. The whole world around is something that she makes up in her mind. Under the strong will, deep sorrow is hiding, she can't even feel real happiness in her life. Lonely, to be like a fish out of water, betrayed…those are all the emotion that she has ever had. Never once was she able to experience true love. Never once was she allowed to live for her own dream.

The play becomes so painful that many girls have already started to shed tears. The moment the song stops, no one dares say anything, they just stare at Aleera blankly, like they're still sunk in the illusion of the princess of her play. Aleera smirks to herself and picks up the flute from her bodyguard,*let me see, 1…2…* she counts to 3, then all at once, the hall's full of sound from cheering voices and the applauses.

The old principal stands up and says:

"Thank you very much for such wonderful performance" He smiles to Aleera and looks at the crowd "IS THERE ANYONE WHO STILL DOUBTS ABOUT MY DECISION?"

"NO!" The students yell.

"That's good to hear. Moreover, I see Miss Victor still wants to show us her skill at the flute but I think it's enough for today, we can save it for the concert right? Now, why don't you all continue your left free time of the recess outside?" He demands "Oh, all the participator, please gather in the state now"

**After 10 minutes, there're only 10 people left in the hall**

"Ohio… Alina-chan! I'm Hino Kahoko, nice to meet you" Hino says excitedly.

"Please, my name is Aleera Victory Lusiana, but if you can't remember it you can call me by my japanese name, Rinkitory Chiridofu. Nice to meet you too" Aleera smiles.

"Your performance was so great Chiri-chan!" Hihara grabs Aleera's hand and holds them in front of his face "I'm Hihara Kazuki class 12B, great to meet you!"

To everyone surprised, Aleera pulls her hand back hardly. She seems kind of angry.

"I…I'm so sorry Chiri-chan, I didn't know that you didn't like it. I truly apologized" Hihara lowers his head, confused at her reaction.

"It's OK, it wasn't your fault. Just please don't touch me without my permission" Aleera smiles gently, as if nothing had ever happened "Let's try it again" She offers her hand to Hihara and he shakes it slightly "There, that would do. Nice to meet you too Hihara-sempai"

"I'm Yunoki Azuma, pleasure to be your friend Aleera" Yunoki says politely.

"Of course Yunoki-sempai. Nice to meet you too" She bows then looks at the other three "You must be Fuyuumi-chan? Nice to meet you"

"Nice to be your acquaintance, Chiridofu-sempai" Shouko shyly responds.

"And you are?" Aleera turns to a very tall boy with green hair.

"Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, nice to meet you!" The boy smiles confidently.

"Nice seeing you again Tsukimori Len" She looks into his eyes just like the first time they met, offering him her hand.

Tsukimori shakes it firmly.

"My pleasure!" He says, returning the eye contact but soon finds himself looking at the sleepy boy next to him.

" Hey sleepy head!" Aleera smiles gently to an almost-as-sleep boy "You're Keiichi Shimizu right? Nice to meet you"

"Oh, nice to meet you too sempai" He looks up, greeting her with his dreamy eyes.

"Don't worry about him Rinkitory-chan, he's always like that" Hino explains.

"Now that you've known each other I'll say this, You all will go to a training camp again. The exams are over and it's near Lunar New Year so studying won't be a big problem. This time, you'll go to Victor's mansion. It takes abour an hour to get there by train. I've already talked to her parents about this and have gotten their permission. So…"

"So? So?" Hihara asks excitedly.

"They said you could stay there for a week. Is that OK my dear students?"

"Uhm…A week is a bit long. I'll have to ask for my parents' permission," Hino says hesitantly.

"Me too" Tsuchiura agreed.

Same to the rest of them.

"Oh well, that just can't be help. I'll also give your family an application form about the camp. Ok?" The old man says happily.

"Yes sir!"

"If everything goes smoothly then you will start the camp next Monday. You can leave now. Have a good day!" He smiles.

***Outside the hall***

"I'll be going, see you guys later" Aleera smiles then goes away, leaving 7 people behind her. After she has gone far, Hino looks at the rest "Hey guys! Did you notice her play?"

"Yes, who couldn't huh? It sure was a very wonderful performance but…" Hihara seems somewhat sad and confused.

"Depressing, totally depressing. I can't even find a real happy moment in that performance of her, not one" Tsuchiura crosses his arms.

"It was full of melancholy and hatred" Yunoki sighs "I wonder what's wrong with her, but maybe,…it's her style of music"

"No" Tsukimori suddenly speaks "It's not her style of music but herself that made the song sound like that"

"How do you know that Tsukimori-kun?" Hino questions him.

"You didn't see it?" Tsukimori seems quite surprised "It was too obvious, look into her eyes, you'd see that right away. I think…" He answers

"Think what? Just say it!" Tsuchiura winces.

"Hn, nothing, I'll leave too" He ignores the pianist completely and walks away.

"That idiot"

"Leave the boy alone Tsuchiura. But it has been a while, ah, no, I have never seen him like that. Was it because of the new girl?" Yunoki follows Tsukimori with his eyes.

"We'll have a chance to find out, the camp is at her house right?" Hihara says in a sing-a-song tone. Before they can discuss more, the beel rings "Aw, time's up already? Bye Kaho-chan!"

"Good bye Kahoko" Yunoki whispers into Hino's ear, making her blush.

'Man, not again. Can this dark Yunoki leave me alone for once?' Hino thinks, trying to get away as soon as possible.

One normal week passes by boringly, nothing special happens. Except for Tsukimori, since he's in the same class as Aleera and even sits next to her, their eyes meet everyday. And each time like that, he always had to find a reason to break the contact between them but still, it got harder and harder everytime cause he found himself getting lost in her sad but so beautiful eyes.

On Friday at recess time, Kanazawa has a small meeting with 8 participator.

"So everybody's able to join the camp right?" He asks and grins while seeing the students nod excitedly except one.

"Is it ok if I don't, cause I really feel like doing this" Tsukimori sighs.

"NO, I'll announce the theme and the detail of this concert to only those who go to the camp" He rejects completely Tsukimori's request.

"I see, then I really have no choice. But if it happens like last time then I'll have to…- Tsukimori shoots a death glare at his sensei.

"Come on Tsukimori, just try to have some fun and relax a little bit won't ya?" Hihara smiles happily.

"So that's it. Let's see, we'll meet at the station at 7 o'clock, anybody who late for more than 15 minutes will be left behind, so we'll be at Chiridofu's mansion at at least 8.15, got that?" Kanazawa demands.

"You bet!" Hihara punches his hand into the air, smiling wildly. Then they all leave the office.

" Hey, Rinki-chan, can I ask you some questions?– Hino looks at her new friend with puppy eyes.

"Ha, save those eyes for the boys. Just go ahead and ask me" Aleera smiles gently.

Hino quickly pulls her away from the rest.

"Hey hey, are you about to ask me something too personal that the others shouldn't hear?" Aleera has a puzzle look on her face.

"Nah, just some girl stuffs. So, you're living in that mansion that we're about to come?"

"No, not really. That house is a bit far from here. It's hard to go to school like that" Aleera explains.

"So you do have more than one house after all" Hino lets out a sad sigh "That makes me the poorest one in the group"

"Aw come on, don't be like that. Nobody cares if you're rich or not. It's no big deal. Furthermore, money doesn't always bring happiness in life you know? Trust me, I've been there" Aleera strokes her hair slightly.

"Is that the reason why your play was so depressed?" Hino catches her chance to ask the girl "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry but it's none of your business Hino Kahoko. You probably should focus on your trainning with that magical violin of yours or else things may get worse" Aleera smirks slightly then she sees a frightened look on Hino's face "Haha, I'm just kidding!"

"An…anyway…If you ever need to talk, feel free to see me, I'm always here for you OK?" Hino stammers.

" Hn, people always say that, don't they? And like hell they will ever do as their words. Now you please excuse me!"

"Hey, Rinki-chan, wait…wait…" Hino tries to call after Aleera but too late, she's gone far already.

"What's wrong Kaho-chan? Why did Chiri-chan leave like that? Did you find out anything?" A bunch of questions split out of Hihara's mouth while he's running to Hino.

"Gosh, I messed things up again" Hino rubs her forehead.

"What happened?" Yunoki asks.

Hino then tells the others about her conversation with Aleera "That's how it happened" She groans.

"Hm, It wasn't your fault Hino, though I can't believe that you actually think that you are the poorest one out of we people. Forget that thought already Ok?" Tsuchiura puts his hand on Hino's head like he always does, smiling slightly as if trying to comfort her. Then he looks at the others "But I think that Aleera has some serious problems here. Due to something bad happened in the past, she now thinks of everybody around her as bad people"

"I think we really must do something" Keiichi mumbles.

" What is it Keiichi? – Hino concerns.

"I did as Tsukimori-sempai said once. I looked deep into Chiridofu-sempai's eyes, they were so beautiful but yet full of sorrow and anger, I never could forget that look, my heart almost sank" Keiichi says, staring into empty space.

"OK, THAT'S IT" Hihara suddenly yells, making everyone jump.

"Stop yelling like that Hihara, you almost gave Fuyuumi-chan a heart attack" Yunoki sighs

"I'm…I'm sorry" Hihara rubs his head Back to Rinkitory-chan's problem, I think we should form a rescue team"

Everybody but Tsukimori anime sweat drops.

"What's that supposed to mean Hihara-sempai?"

"Well…You see, – Hihara grins – Rinkitory-chan's heart has been broken cause of some rude people in the past. So…now, we're going to cure it"

Another sweat drops "How?"

"How about starting this team next week? We'll find out about her hobbies, things that make er happy, ect.." Hihara looks at his friends with cute puppy eyes which are now filled with enthusiasm.

"Fine, fine, at least we should do something to help the girl" Tsuchiura sighs "I have to leave now, please excuse me sempai"

"Me too, see you next week" Hino smiles and goes with the boy. Oh well, they're studying at the same section after all.

Walking slowly in the school yard, Tsukimori thinks about what the other has just said 'Hm, changing one person is not as simple as you think, especially when that person has lost all of her belief'

"Hi, Tsukimori-kun" A soft voice resounds beside him.

He recognizes that voice immediately, after all, she sits just next to him "Hi Aleera!"

"Oh, you remember my real English name? That's a surprised. I'm honored" She smiles at him.

"Aleera Victory Lusiana right? How can I ever forget a rare name with such beautiful meaning" Tsukimori whispers under his breath, doesn't expect anyone to hear.

But somehow, Aleera heard it, she looks at him weirdly, though he fails to notice so she decides to ignore them.

"I'm sorry" He speaks again, and this time, it really shocks her.

"Did you say something Tsukimori-kun?"

"I'm sorry, some of my friends seem to have annoyed you a lot lately" He sighs to himself "Seriously, what am I saying?"

The girl giggles, "You sure are strange, in a good way"

"You should smile more often" Now it's Tsukimori's turn to be shocked. He can't believe he actually said something like that.

" Huh? " Now, all of Aleera's attention focuses on the boy next to her.

" I…I mean" He blushes.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one who is blushing, not you Tsukimori-kun" She grins "And what did you mean by that sentence back then? I always smile, see" She points at her smiling face.

"But that smile of yours is not** real** like the giggle back there" He tries to explain his thought.

Now Aleera's totally out of idea what to say. This is the first time anyone ever say something like that to her. But she manages to ask back "How can you be so sure about that?"

"Your eyes tell me everything I need to know" He stares at her directly in the eyes but this time, the one who tries to break the contact is Aleera, she seems pretty confused "You know? I don't care if other people can't see that obvious fact, I do. From the very first time I met you, I knew that something was definitely wrong"

"Something? Everything is wrong!" The girl stresses in every word she said, in a tone that's full of sarcasm.

"Look, I don't know what happened. But you have to move on and regain your trust on people. You must know that not everyone around you is bad, you have to give them at least one chance to prove that Aleera" Tsukimori says softly.

"Why should I huh? Why should I trust other people if all they ever did were cheating on me? You'd never know how hurt it is, to be betrayed by the people you love, you'll never understand" Aleera's eyes are now full of tears, however, she forces herself not to cry.

Subconsciously, Tsukimori Len pulls her into a tight embrace. Seeing her tearfull eyes rips his heart into thousand pieces and he just can't stand that "Please, just cry if want, don't keep it lock inside your heart. To be unable to express your real feeling hurt more than anything in the world. Please, just let it out"

At first, Aleera was so shocked that she can't even move, but then, slowly, she sinks her hot body into his cold one. Lucky enough, the place where they're standing has no people around. The girl buries her head into Tsukimori's chest and cries.

School's bell rings. Oh just perfct timing.

Realizing what she's doing, Aleera quickly pulls out and wipes away the tears on her face.

"I must be going" She says weakly then runs away.

Tsukimori follows her with his eyes, sighing sadly.

_**Aleeravilu**_

* * *

Well, some of you may notice that my name and the OC are alike. Dont get the wrong idea ok? This story is not about me, it's just that I really like the name.


	2. Secret Garden

**_Sorry for taking too long guys, I was kinda busy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my story. I've changed some small details so it will make more senses than the previous version. Instead of Christmas, it's near Lunar New Year._**

**_Please review._**

**_I don't own anyone from La Corda, just the OCs._**

* * *

***Next Monday***

"OHIO MINA" A boy with light green hair yells, getting attention from all people in the station.

"Can't you please just keep your voice down for once?" Kanazawa pats the boy on the head.

"Ouch, why do you always treat me like this huh? I'm just so excited" Hihara rubs his head "Can we go now?" He asks happily.

"We are waiting for YOU to show up Hihara-sempai" Tsuchiura raises his eyebrowns.

"Oh really? Sorry about that. LET'S GO NOW PEOPLE!" He waves his hand around crazily.

Kanazawa sighs and gives the tickets to his students and they all get in the train.

***1 hour later***

"Wow, it's so beautiful here! – Hino says, amazed by a very gorgeous wind hill which is full of white flowers.

"It sure is Hino-sempai" Fuyuumi nods.

"Men, so windy, this reminds me how much I love the wind" Tsuchiura grins, relaxing himself.

"This is the land of not only the Victor clan but also their partner. They're both very powerful so watch where you are going OK?" Kanazawa looks at his students "What the…Where is Shimizu?"

"What do you mean by that? He sat just next to me in the train, that's mean…" Hihara says "AHHH NOOO! WHERE IS SHIMIZU? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT HERE!" He runs around crazily, looking for any sight of his junior.

The others also start searching around for Keiichi.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Shimizu. I can't believe that I actually forgot you. Because of my stupid mistake, now you're all alone in the train that's full of strangers. They're going to take you to a faraway world…" Hihara lost himself in the fantasy world.

"Quit it sempai" Tsuchiura growls, obviously getting annoyed of Hihara.

"Kanazawa-sensei, I found him" Fuyuumi says.

"Really? Where?" Hihara yells.

The girl leads the others to where Shimizu is.

"Aw, look at him, he's so cute when he's sleeping" Hino smiles.

"Can't blame him. It's so peaceful here. But if he keeps lying there he'll catch a cold for sure" Yunoki kneels down besides the boy.

"It's almost 8.15 AM" Tsukimori says coldly "If we don't go now we'll be late"

"Tsukimori's right, we must go now… Urg, how?" Tsuchiura, for the first time ever, agrees with Tsukimori. He takes a look at his surrounding and sees nothing but endless field.

"Walking of course" Kanazawa answers in an as-the-matter-fact voice "Chiridofu's mansion is at the other side of the hill. Hihara, wake Shimizu up or just carry him with you" He commands.

***10 minutes later***

Appear in front of their eyes is a very beautiful & large mansion or should I say, castle. It has a gorgeous garden in which flowers are glooming everywhere, a huge garage with many types of modern cars part in side, and many servants can be seen walking around, etc.

"You can close your mouth anytime before you start drooling Kahoko" Yunoki smirks.

"Come on, let's go in guys" Hihara shouts excitedly "I'm sooo hungry"

Everybody anime falls.

When they arrive at the gate, it opens automatically, reveals a boy with light brown hair and chocolate eyes standing behind. He looks at them, then looks at some documents he's holding.

"So, you are Kanazawa-sensei, Hino Kahoko, Tsukimori Len, Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Fuyuumi Shouko and Shimizu Keiichi. Am I right?" The boy asks.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Hayashi Ryuu, son of the owner of this mansion. Welcome you all!" He smiles.

"But sensei said this mansion belonged to the Victor's family" Hino questions. Somewhere in the background, Kanazawa slaps his forehead and the others shake their heads slightly in disappointment.

"Didn't Aleera explain to you? The land you're standing on, along with this castle, they all belong to two clans, the Victor and the Hayashi" He explains.

"That means you're living with Rinkitory-chan?" Hino stares at Ryuu in disbelief.

"You have any problem with that?" The boys responds coldly "Now please hand your stuffs to the maids and tell them your names, they'll lead you to your rooms"

"Each of us has our own rooms?" Hihara yells excitedly.

"Sorry for letting you down but no" Ryuu answers "You'll be staying in pairs, Hino & Fuyuumi; Hihara & Tsukimori; Yunoki, Tsuchiura and Shimizu. But if you want, I can arrange one room for you"

"Oh, I don't really need that" Hihara shakes his head "I'm good with anything" He grins childishly.

"Excuse me, can I have a room for myself?" Tsukimori asks.

"OK, no problem. Follow me then!" Ryuu nods.

After all of them have settled their stuff, they gather in the living-room.

"I'm sure you're here for practicing right? There're four soundproof rooms in this mansion. Turn left from here, you'll see them right away. In each room, there are a lots equipments and different kind of instruments so you can train your skills easier. Feel free to use them. And the CDs, you can listen to them anytime you want" Ryuu gives them the instructions.

"Thanks for being so helpful!" Hino smiles, showing her appreciation toward the strange boy.

"Your welcome! But please pay attention to what you use and handle them with cares. All the tools are rather expensive"

Her face goes pale after she's heard the words "I'll be very careful. Anyway, I…can I ask you something Hayashi-san?"

"If it's not too personal then go ahead"

"How old are you?"

"Well, I'm 20"

"What is your relationship with Rinkitory-chan? You do live together so…"

"I'm just her friend. Is this conversation going anywhere? What exactly do you want to know?" Ryuu is obviously annoyed.

"It's just…Oh well, where's Rinki-chan anyway? I haven't seen her since we arrived"

"She's probably reading in the Secret Garden" He mumbles under his breath, mostly to himself, then looks at the guests "I'll go and get her. You guys wait right here OK? Please WAIT RIGHT HERE!" He demands and leaves the room.

But the moment Ryuu closes the door, Hino and Hihara stand up, following him.

"What are you doing?" Tsuchiura raises an eyebrown.

"Sneaking up of course. I have a feeling like Hayashi-san is hiding something. And I'm gonna find out about that" Hihara grins "Right Kaho-chan?"

The girl nods in agreement "You guys wanna join us?"

In the end all of them end up going after Ryuu and surprised enough, "them" here include Tsukimori and Kanazawa.

They follow him through a green house at the back of the house, go deep into the wood and doesn't stop till they reach a glorious waterfall. Hino almost gasps cause of the glory of the view but quickly cover her mouth. They look at Ryuu quietly.

"Hey, move closer guys, we can have a better view" Hihara whispers.

They all do as Hihara said. Once they're close enough, they see Aleera sleeping peacefully on a carpet of beautiful white flowers, still holding a book on her hand.

"Wow, she looks just like a princess, right Tsukimori-kun?" Hino asks her friend, but she notices that something is definitely wrong with the guy. Because right now, Tsukimori looks as if his soul had been taken out of him. He's staring at Aleera like she were an angel from the other world. Not only Hino but the rest realizes that too, they all exchange mischievous grins to each other.

Meanwhile, Ryuu has come closer to Aleera. He kneels down in front of her, stroking her hair slightly and somehow the sight makes Tsukimori feels very uncomfortable.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up! All the competitors are here" He whispers into her ear.

"I wanna sleep a little more, lemme alone" The girl mumbles sleepily, turning to the other side.

'Now this is a rare scene' Everybody sweatdrops.

"Aw, come on princess, don't make me force you" Ryuu lowers his head, kissing Aleera on her forehead.

Obviously, that really pissed Tsukimori off, he now looks like he's about to kill someone. Knowing that, Kanazawa quietly tells his students to get back to the living room. In an incredible short time, they find themselves sitting on the couches of the room, breathing heavily .Why? Simple, because they had to chase after a very angry Tsukimori and he was walking/running extremely fast. Once they have all calmed down, they all look at Tsukimori who is shooting the most deadly glare ever at the window. And if Tsukimori had any hidden super power, then that poor innocent subject would be burning by now.

"So…you like Chiridofu don't you?" Tsuchiura asks, but he receives no answer at all. Tsukimori just keeps on his glaring contest with the thing "Hm…I'll take that as a yes"

"Stop threatening the window Tsukimori, it has done nothing to you" Kanazawa sits down next to his student "Don't be upset, Chiridofu is an English girl, those kissing stuffs are normal there. They probably do that everyday and still it doesn't mean a thing to her" As soon as he says that, everyone glares at him "Hey, it's true"

Tsukimori's face turns emotionless, his mouth still shuts close.

"Yeah, yeah, I can understand. But look, you can't say anything to them about this ok?" The young man puts his hand on Tsukimori's shoulder (doesn't this guy feel odd talking to himself?).

"What's taking them so long?" Hino looks at the door and suddenly, it opens, making her fall off the chair.

"Hello everyone, sorry I wasn't here to greet you" Aleera and Ryuu go in at the same time "Oh dear, are you ok Hino?"

"I..I'm fine, but what took you guys so long?" The clumsy girl rubs her head.

"We were just talking" The "princess" answers "Do you have something in mind?"

"We were just…well…you see we were…uhm…" Hino stammers "You looks sleepy, did you not sleep well last night Rinki-chan?"

"Aw, you're trying to change the topic huh?" Aleera raises an eyebrown, then she looks at Ryuu "But do I look that much of a sleepy head Ryuu?"

"Maybe. Maybe not" The boy cups her chin, smirking teasingly.

"I hate you, baka" She growls.

"Aw, you're sooo cute" Ryuu pulls her into a tight embrace "I have work to do, have fun with your new "friends" OK? Bye!" He then turns to the guests "Oh, enjoy your stay here" then leaves the room.

Aleera follows Ryuu with her eyes, wondering why he is in such a rush. But she decides to leave the thought and turns back to the others "Sorry for being rude, I stayed up a bit late to watch the early butterflies last night so I feel somehow uneasy"

"Butterflies? You mean there're butterflies around here? In this season? So cool!" Hino yells excitedly "Can I see them?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe, if you're lucky and capable of staying up until 1.00AM and walk back after that then, yes" Aleera smiles.

"Wow, that's late. No wonder why you're so tired today. But it sounds so cool. I mean, to watch the beautiful early butterflies and walk home all by yourself. Is that place really far from here?" The red head starts making up dreamy scenes in her head.

"Actually Ryuu carried me home" Without realizing it, she thinks out loud. That's when she notices that everyone in the room is staring at her blankly 'Oh great, now they're going to think that Ryuu is my boyfriend, for heaven's sake' , she shakes her head slightly 'Whatever you have in minds now is not true so please through with it already. Ryuu and I are just friends"

'Even their answers are the same' All of them sweat drop.

Out of sudden, Tsukimori stands up and leaves without saying anything.

"Hey, where're you going?" Tsuchiura seems somewhat concern.

"Practice – The words escapes his mouth quietly but coldly at the same time.

'What's wrong with him?' Aleera's eyes follow Tsukimori, the first person ever beside her family can make her express her true feeling, "I have my own business to take care of too. So be my guests. If you have any questions about the place, please feel free to pick up the phone and press number 1, our maids will answer you" She explains carefully then goes out of the room.

"I bet that she's going back to her book" Hihara grins at his friends "Should we follow her?"

"NO!" Kanazawa pats the boy hard on the head "We're here for practicing, not spying. Go get your instrument already"

"Fine fine. You don't have to hit me so hard you know" Hihara pouts like a baby when everyone laughs "That's not funny guys" He yells.

"Ok ok"

And they all burst out laughing again.


End file.
